That Special Night
by Kasiree
Summary: Sequel to Shining. Cute lil' ficcy, filled with fluff of NaruSaku and SasuSaku. [Sequel due to nice reviews]


The Special Night  
  
By: Kasiree  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor  
  
Sequel to Shining. Cute lil' ficcy, filled with fluff of NaruSaku and SasuSaku. [Sequel due to nice reviews]  
  
Wai! A sequel for Shining!  
  
The other one was the sunrise, ne? This one is the sunset. Nihihihihi...  
  
Enjoy. I hate the name. I couldn't think of one. It was either Heavensent or That Special Night.  
  
That Special Night  
  
Sakura yawned. She was tired because of the lack of sleep she got from watching the sunrise with Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
"Sakura-chaaaaan!"   
  
She knew it was none other than....  
  
"Hello, Naruto." Sakura replying her back still turned. Naruto finally caught up with Sakura.  
  
"Wanna eat ramen with me?"  
  
She looked at him. She was sorta hungry.   
  
"I... Uhm..."  
  
"Please?" Naruto begged.  
  
"Oh, fine." she gave up.  
  
"Great! Oh, whats the time?" Naruto asked.  
  
"2:00 pm." Sakura replied.  
  
They walked to the ramen house.  
  
Sasuke was walking home from training. He looked to his left.  
  
'Naruto? With... A girl?! Wait, thats... Thats... Thats....'  
  
He ran. Once he reached them he grabbed Sakura's hand and yanked him from beside Naruto to his arms. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Hey... Hey.. HEY!" Naruto yelled, "Thats my girl!"  
  
Naruto grabbed Sakura's waist, pulling her to his arms. She blushed, again.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke glared.  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Stop-" Before Sakura could continue she was pulled by Sasuke, again.  
  
"She's mine." Sasuke declared.   
  
"No way! I loved her fir-"  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura yelled, "Just hold my hand you two."  
  
Sasuke embarrased from his previous actions, refused. Naruto however didn't, which made Sasuke regret it.  
  
"Nihihihihi... I get her hand!" He teased Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke just turned away and blushed.   
  
Once they reached the ramen house Sasuke and Naruto fought about Sakura, again.  
  
"I'll just sit in the middle!" Sakura shouted. This whole ramen thing was stressing her badly.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while ordering his ramen.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura's reply while she was still picking what ramen she should order.  
  
"Wanna go watch-" Naruto was cut off by...  
  
"The sunset?" Sasuke finished. They glared at each other.  
  
She looked at them. "Sure"  
  
After finishing their ramen Sauke suggested a good place to watch the sunset by a lake he trained at.  
  
"Thats a great idea, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"I could have thought of that.." Naruto muttered.  
  
Once they got to the lake Sakura noticed you had to CROSS a lake to get to the other lake Sasuke was talking about.   
  
Sasuke scooped Sakura up. She blushed.   
  
"Uhm... Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"So you won't get wet."  
  
"Hey! I was gonna do that!" Naruto pouted.  
  
They started crossing the river. Naruto looked at the lake and saw a weird shiny object.  
  
He reached his hand out to get it. It was a beautiful pearl.   
  
"Ah! Perfect gift for Sakura-chan!" He said quietly.  
  
Sasuke however also found something. He looked at it. It was a ring.   
  
"Sasuke-kun? What are you looking at?" Sakura said still up in his arms.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
Reaching the end of the river he put Sakura down. Then he ran back to the middle of the lake to get the ring.  
  
Sakura and Naruto looking puzzled.   
  
He soon came back.   
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"I-it.. Was nothing. Something fell from me." He lied.  
  
"I see." Naruto said gravely.  
  
Sasuke glared at him.  
  
Naruto glared back.  
  
Reaching the other lake. They sat down.  
  
"Aaah!" Sakura yawned. "I feel sleepy..."  
  
Sasuke offered his lap and Naruto offered his shoulder. But Naruto felt sleepy too.  
  
A little while later the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight.   
  
"Wow..." Sakura said with slight ethusiasm. Naruto nodded. Sasuke slightly smirked.  
  
Soon Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's lap. Naruto fell asleep on the grass hugging Sakura's leg. (A/N: That must be cute!) Sasuke bowed his head. Taking a few strands of hair from Sakura's face. Soon sleep overtook him, too.  
  
The night was getting cold and the trio were still asleep.  
  
Sakura woke up realizing how cold it was. It was to dark they couldn't see.  
  
She woke the two.   
  
"Hmm?" Naruto groaned.   
  
"Hn..." Sasuke rubbed his eye.  
  
"Guys, it's late and we better find a place to sleep at." Sakura suggested.  
  
Sasuke knew it was hard to cross the other lake at night.  
  
"Sure. I know a cave." He said.   
  
Narutograbbed Sakura and took off his jacket for her. He wrapped it around her.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Naruto smiled warmly.  
  
He remembered the pearl.   
  
"Sakura-chan? I have something for you."  
  
"Naruto... You do?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah!" He pulled the pearl from his pocket.   
  
He gave it to her. Sakura's eyes shone. She kissed Naruto lightly on the lips then continued walking.  
  
"Thank you so much, Naruto." She said.  
  
Naruto blushed.  
  
Sasuke felt hot, disturbed, and jealous.  
  
He looked at Sakura and stopped.  
  
"I have something for you too."  
  
He took the ring out. Sakura's eyes looked like she was gonna cry.  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips, too. He blushed different shades of red.  
  
Reaching the cave.  
  
Sasuke started a fire and gestured Sakura to sit by him. She did. Naruto sat beside Sakura.  
  
The trio snuggled closer.  
  
"You know what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at her.  
  
"You guys... Are really great, great, best, good, friends." She laughed.  
  
Naruto grinned, Sasuke slightly smiled.   
  
Sasuked leaned and kissed her on the lips. Naruto did the same.   
  
The two glared at each other. Sakura just giggled. She started to fall asleep, still hearing the two bickering.  
  
"I love her!" Sakura heard Naruto.  
  
"Well, I lover her too!" She heard Sasuke yell.  
  
Soon sleep came over her and she couldn't hear the bickering.  
  
In the morning.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She found the two still sleeping. She kissed their foreheads.  
  
Sakura looked out from the cave. The sun shone bright.   
  
She heared stirring. She looked at the two.   
  
"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, eyes shining.  
  
Owari...  
  
Yup, its finished little long ain't it. This one is worse, ne? O well. X'( Well review. Flame or not who cares? Well, I do. Lol. Buh-bye. :) 


End file.
